Wonderwall
by Reyouchi
Summary: Mereka bilang aku membosankan, aku tak punya sense of humor, terlalu kaku, dan serius berlebihan. Terserah apa kata mereka, aku hanya perlu membangun tembok setinggi berlin untuk menutupi bagaimana diriku sesungguhnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Wonderwall**

Naruto©masashi_kishimoto

Rated : T+

Pair : Sasu x Saku

Impian semua gadis remaja adalah sama, yaitu di cintai. Berharap seorang pangeran akan datang menjemputnya, mengajak ke pesta dansa, dan berdansa di bawah sinar rembulan. Cinta paling indah dari kisah-kisah cinta paling indah yang pernah di ceritakan. Cerita cinta sejati, cinta abadi, cinta hingga tua nanti, cerita cinta untuk di ceritakan kepada buyut-buyutmu. Cerita cinta di mana kau menghembuskan nafas terakhirmu dengan mengingat wajahnya. Entah itu ia menunggumu disana, atau kau yang meninggalkannya lebih dulu.

Cinta. Kata tak terdefinisi yang kadang dapat membuat hidupmu berwarna atau malah sebaliknya.

Cinta. Suatu hal yang tak pernah bisa kau mengerti, namun datang dan pergi tanpa permisi.

Cinta. Anugerah bagi mereka yang dapat merasakannya dalam ketulusan, keindahan, dan kebahagiaan.

Cinta... Yang sulit ku miliki...

Akankah semua gadis akan berubah menjadi cinderella di ulang tahun ke 17nya ? Entahlah...

Itu hanya khayalan seorang gadis remaja. Mungkin aku satu-satunya gadis remaja yang tak berkhayal akan itu. Cinderella ?

Aku perlu sesuatu yang lebih realistis untuk di khayalkan, misalnya mendapatkan SIM di ulang tahunku yang ke 17. Tentunya setelah ikut ujian mengemudi.

Mereka bilang aku membosankan, aku tak punya sense of humor, terlalu kaku, dan serius berlebihan. Terserah apa kata mereka, aku hanya perlu membangun tembok setinggi _berlin_ untuk menutupi bagaimana diriku sesungguhnya.

Aku tak ingin mereka memandangku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Aku hanya tak ingin seorangpun tau...

Dan bersikap rasional serta berpikir realistis adalah logika yang paling tepat.

_Berlin _ milikku sudah berdiri terlalu kokoh, mustahil untuk seorangpun meruntuhkannya.

"Haruno-san... Kamu mau ikut kencan buta kami besok ?" Tawar seseorang yang menurutku hanya basa-basi yang terlalu basi.

"Tidak. Besok aku sibuk." Jawabku sekedarnya.

"Yah.., sibuk dan sibuk. Dasar gak asyik. Buang waktu kalau ngajakin dia." Tak memperhatikan decibel suaranya yang sebenarnya terdengar jelas di telingaku gadis cepol itu seolah berbicara dengan nada berbisik kepada teman-temannya yang lain.

Aku sudah terlalu kebal mendengarnya.

"Hey, siapa tau terjadi keajaiban dan dia mau ikut." Timpal yang lain.

"Keajaiban yang mustahil terjadi."

"Padahal udah di ajakin. Tapi selalu di tolak."

"Iya, rugi banget dia. Padahal kitakan bakal kencan sama cowok-cowok ganteng."

"Kok dia betah banget ya jomblo."

Apa-apaan mereka. Begitu mudah membicarakan tentangku. Apa mereka tak sadar bahwa mereka tidak memiliki kemampuan selain menggosip dan merayu cowok.

Kurapikan buku pelajaran dan perlengkapanku kedalam tas, lama-lama bosan juga mendengar omongan tidak mutu mereka. Lebih baik aku pulang ke rumah lebih awal.

"Hey, kamu mau pulang ?" Tanya salah seorang dari gerombolan cewek-cewek penggosip itu.

"Yah..."

"Kamu bawa payung ?" Aku menatap keluar jendela. Yah... Hari memang masih hujan. Tapi itu bukan masalah.

"Aku di jemput." Bohongku dan segera beranjak keluar kelas.

Aku yakin mereka sedang menggosipkan aku lagi. Terlebih setelah kata-kata terakhirku. "di jemput" ku harap mereka penasaran dan menebak siapa yang akan menjemputku. Bodoh.

Aku berlari menerobos hujan. Menuju persimpangan depan sekolahku, aku berbelok kearah kanan dan berteduh di sebuah etalase toko kosong yang terparkir sebuah lexus merah di depannya. Bukan... Aku bukan hanya ingin berteduh, tapi... Ini mobilku...

Ya... Aku belum memiliki SIM, tapi aku sudah belajar mengemudi sejak kelas 1 SMP. Hingga saat ini, kecepatan adalah hal yang paling kusukai.

Andai aku di suruh mengisi biodata, aku akan menulisnya seperti ini jika memungkinkan.

Nama : Haruno Sakura

T.T.L : 23 Maret 1996

Hobby: Balapan

Sebuah rahasia besar yang kututupi dengan ego setinggi _berlin_ dan berharap takkan ada yang dapat meruntuhkan _berlin_ milikku.

Aku tak memerlukan siapapun, karna kecepatan adalah hidup untukku. Aku bukan pengecut yang memerlukan sekumpulan kroni untuk hidup, cukup diriku sendiri dan si-merah kesayanganku ini.

TBC

Salam kenal semuanya. Saya newbie yang hanya ingin ikutan meramaikan fandom ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wonderwall**

Naruto©masashi_kishimoto

Rated : T+

Pair : Sasu x Saku

**Mohon maaf kalau abal. Saya masih pemula, masih sering typo dan sebagainya.**

**Masih minta bantuan dan saran cerita. Terima kasih...**

**Restyouchi(Reyo) present...**

Dia bukan gadis biasa, tentunya selain rambut merah mudanya yang memang tak biasa. Dia bukan gadis yang bisa kita temui di mall, karaoke, apalagi cafe-cafe yang biasa dijadikan tempat kencan.

Dia bukan tipe gadis yang memerlukan cinta untuk hidup. Baginya, cinta hanya dongeng, hanya cerita ayah-ibunya, tentang bagaimana ia terlahir.

Dia tak ingin memulai kisahnya tentang cinta, namun cinta memang tak memiliki teori ataupun logika. Jadi cinta mungkin saja singgah di hatinya... Suatu hari nanti...

.

.

Deru mesin yang dipanaskan seolah menjadi pemandangan lazim di tempat itu. Sekelompok manusia baik pria ataupun wanita berkumpul jadi satu. Berdiri diantara mobil-mobil mewah yang bukan sekedar pajangan. Mobil balap...

Di belakang garis start, sekitar dua puluh mobil siap beradu kecepatan. Lexus merah yang tampak menyita perhatian terparkir manis di antara mobil lainnya. Siap mengalahkan semua lawannya.

Begitu bunyi tembakan menggema, itulah saatnya semua mobil meluncur kelintasan yang berkelak-kelok. Tak ada peraturan khusus dalam balapan ini, cukup menjadi yang tercepat sampai ke finish, maka kaulah pemenangnya. Bahkan tak ada kualifikasi khusus tentang mobil balap yang digunakan. Bebas, mobil balap merek apapun boleh ikut.

Lexus merah itu meluncur cepat tanpa hambatan, perlahan menyalip satu persatu mobil di depannya, hampir menjadi yang terdepan ketika sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna biru menempel ketat di sampingnya. Sial.

Baru kali ini ada yang dapat menandinginya sejauh ini.

Baiklah, coba kita lihat bagaimana kau menghadapi tikungan tajam di ujung sana. Gadis itu menyeringai.

Kecepatannya hampir 120km perjam, dan ketika tikungan tajam itu terlihat di depan matanya, tanpa mengurangi kecepatan, namun dengan sengaja ia menekan rem dan dengan cepat membanting stirnya, Lexusnya bermanuver sempurna. Ia tersenyum menang. Ferrari biru yang asing baginya itu pasti tertinggal jauh. Namun dugaannya salah ketika Ferrari itu juga dapat melakukan hal yang sama. Apa-apaan ini, seingatnya hanya dirinya yang dapat melakukan trik itu.

Siapa orang ini ?

Sibuk memikirkan lawannya, ia hampir melupakan balapan, hingga akhirnya garis finish telah terlihat. Dengan segera ia menekan gas sedalam mungkin, spedometernya telah menunjukkan angka 150 dan terus naik.

Penonton mulai bersorak atas kedatangannya sebagai mobil pertama, namun penonton malah terlihat takjub dengan Ferrari biru yang mengikutinya.

Hingga akhirnya garis finish dapat ia raih beberapa detik lagi, dengan menakjubkan Ferrari biru itu membalapnya.

Sesaat ketika mobilnya berada di posisi sejajar, ia dapat melihat pengemudi mobil biru itu. Sosok dengan tatapan tajam yang tak terlupakan.

.

.

SIAL !

Gadis itu keluar dari mobilnya dan menendang ban mobilnya, melampiaskan amarah. Baru kali ini ia di kalahkan.

Seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga di wajahnya mendekati gadis itu.

"Hey, tidak biasanya kau di kalahkan." Pemuda itu bernama Kiba, seorang bandar taruhan.

"Mungkin aku sedang sial." Gadis yang wajahnya tertutupi masker itu masih tak terima dengan kekalahannya. Juara dua, yang benar saja. Sudah puluhan kali ia menjadi juara pertama dan menerima kekalahan untuk yang pertama kalinya pasti hal sulit.

"Haha. Ayolah Sakura..., kau baru pertama kali kalah sudah lusuh seperti itu. Bagaimana jika dia mengalahkanmu untuk yang kedua kali." Kiba adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui identitas Sakura. Sebenarnya, dalam balapan ini Sakura adalah satu-satunya perempuan. Oleh karena itu, Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik masker, dan rambut merah jambu panjangnya di sembunyikan di balik topi.

"Tidak akan !"

"Kau tau, dia orang baru," Kiba menunjuk mobil Ferrari biru itu.

Sakura tampak tak tertarik dengan kata-kata Kiba sebelum Kiba berkata lagi...

"Dia sebaya denganmu, dan dia juga satu sekolah denganmu."

.

.

Sakura memiliki kebiaasaan menggigit-gigit kukunya ketika ia sedang mencemaskan sesuatu, dan saat ini Sakura sedang sangat cemas akan sesuatu.

Saking cemasnya Sakura saat itu ia tak menyadari tatapan jijik orang-orang sekitarnya ketika ia menggigit jari. Sakura lupa bahwa dirinya sedang berada di kelas.

Beberapa gadis berbisik-bisik, pastinya menggosipkan Sakura.

"Sial." Rutuk Sakura. Kekalahannya tadi malam benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa berpikir. Ia dikalahkan oleh orang yang sebaya dengannya, padahal selama ini Sakura terbiasa mengalahkan pria-pria yang jauh lebih tua dan jauh lebih berpengalaman dalam balapan.

Kali ini... Bagaimana bisa ?

Sakura benar-benar frustasi, belum lagi orang itu satu sekolah dengannya. Namun tiba-tiba terpikirkan suatu hal di kepalanya, Sakura berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, membuat kaget orang-orang dikelasnya. Termasuk Senseinya yang saat itu sedang mengajar matematika.

Semua orang memandang bingung kepada Sakura."Er...eto... Aku ingin ke toilet." Bohongnya dan segera ambil langkah seribu bahkan sebelum senseinya sempat berkata apa-apa.

Semua orang di buatnya heran dan senseinya, Kakashi Hatake hanya menggeleng pasrah. Ia tak pernah bisa mengerti siswinya yang satu itu. Gadis yang terkenal pendiam, dan tidak suka bergaul dengan teman-temannya. Kakashi bahkan tak pernah menemukan saat di mana gadis itu pernah bercengkrama dengan gadis lainnya. Apa hal seperti itu normal ? Pikir Kakashi.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu, berjalan melalui koridor sekolahnya yang sepi karna ini masih jam pelajaran dan semua murid sedang berada di kelasnya.

Sakura nekat mengintip tiap ruang kelas lewat jendela untuk bisa menemukan rivalnya di balapan tadi malam. Meskipun tak melihat wajahnya, mata itu cukup menjadi petunjuk bagi Sakura untuk menemukan siapa orangnya, mata dengan tatapan tajam yang jarang dimiliki orang-orang.

Sakura sudah mengintip lebih dari sepuluh kelas. Ia merasa agak lelah, dan kecewa karna tak seorangpun memiliki tatapan itu.

Akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan memilih duduk di kursi taman. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Kakashi mengikutinya semenjak ia keluar dari kelas. Kakashi benar-benar di buat bingung dengan tingkah Sakura.

"Haruno, apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" Kakashi mengagetkan Sakura.

"Eh...Aku...Cukup lelah, jadi aku duduk di sini sehabis dari toilet tadi." Kakashi tersenyum mendengar kebohongan Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa tak segera kembali ke kelas ? Kau sudah cukup lama meninggalkan kelas, dan mata pelajaranku belum selesai Haruno."

Sakura keget mendengar kata-kata Kakashi, jangan-jangan guru matematika ini sengaja mencari dirinya tadi.

"Eto..., aku akan segera kembali ke kelas." Sakura berjalan menuju kelas dengan diikuti Kakashi di belakangnya.

Entah mengapa Kakashi tak dapat berhenti tersenyum tipis melihat siswinya yang satu ini. Gadis yang sangat berbeda, bahkan gadis satu ini tak mengucapkan kata maaf karna tak segera kembali ke kelas.

.

.

Sakura menatap keluar jendela kaca. Kelasnya berada di lantai dua, jadi Sakura dengan leluasa dapat melihat ke sekitar halaman sekolahnya yang luas.

Awalnya tak ada yang menarik, hingga terlihat segerombolan gadis mengikuti seorang pemuda yang berjalan dengan santai. Rambut biru dongker yang mencuat kebelakang, mengingatkan Sakura dengan pantat ayam. Kulit putih bak porslen. Lalu... Mata itu !

Sakura berdiri dari bangkunya dengan tiba-tiba, yang mana membuat orang-orang di kelasnya kembali terkejut. Syukurlah... Ini waktu istirahat... Jadi tak masalah jika keluar kelas seenaknya kan ?

Sakura berlari menuju halaman sekolah, ia bahkan tak mengurangi kecepatan larinya ketika menuruni tangga.

Sakura berhenti di teras sekolahnya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menarik pemuda yang mengalahkannya dibalapan itu lalu menonjok wajah angkuhnya. Tapi diurungkannya niat itu, pemuda itu bahkan tidak tau siapa lawannya waktu di balapan bukan...

Akhirnya Sakura hanya berdiri sambil menatap kepergian pemuda itu beserta pengikut-pengikutnya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari seorang gadis berambut pirang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

.

.

Siapa dia ? Aku tak mengenalnya. Yah... Aku memang tidak terlalu mengenal orang-orang di sekolah, tapi orang dengan tatapan yang tajam itu terlihat asing.

Sakura masih berkutat dengan pikirannya hingga bisik-bisik. Bukan... lebih tepatnya sekumpulan gadis penggosip yang berbicara dengan suara keras mengusik pendengarannya.

"Benarkah ? dia benar-benar melihat seseorang dengan antusias."

"Ya, itu sih yang kulihat. Matanya tak beralih sedikitpun untuk memandangnya."

"Hahaha, ku kira dia tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki."

"Siapa yang tau ? Dia yang sering menolak ketika di ajak kencan buta, ternyata suka dengan orang yang menjadi hot topik minggu ini."

"Tidak sadar diri."

"Padahal ku pikir dia gadis yang berbeda."

Sakura tau bahwa mereka membicarakan dirinya, tapi ia malas untuk melawan mulut-mulut cerewet itu. Mereka tidak tau apa-apa !

'Tidak sadar diri' memangnya siapa hot topik minggu ini yang mereka maksud. Pemuda itu. Andai kalian tau apa yang dilakukannya ketika malam hari, Kalian pasti akan kecewa. Bodoh.

Dia cuman seorang pembalap liar yang punya wajah tampan !

Sebagai gadis normal Sakura tak memungkiri bahwa pemuda itu memang memiliki wajah tampan.

.

.

Hari terus berganti dan sudah seminggu semenjak pertemuan pertama di lintasan balap. Berarti malam ini adalah malam di mana Sakura akan kembali menghadapi rival barunya itu. Balapan liar ini hanya dilaksanakan seminggu sekali, itupun hanya jika cuaca sedang bagus, dan polisi tidak mencium adanya kegiatan ini.

Malam ini, Sakura bertekad untuk tidak kalah dari pemuda itu.

Lexus merahnya sudah dia atur seoptimal mungkin, ia juga sudah latihan berkali-kali. Jadi malam ini ia takkan memberikan kesempatan pada pemuda itu.

Lintasan kali ini pun memiliki rute yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, ia yang sudah puluhan kali menang di balapan liar ini begitu percaya diri dapat menaklukkan lintasan baru ini dengan mudah.

Hingga ketika semua mobil berada diposisinya Sakura terlihat tanpa keraguan menginjak gas mobilnya, dan ketika suara tembakan menggema di udara, Sakura memasukkan kopling dan mobilnya melesat paling cepat. Semua mobil kini hanya mengikutinya di belakang, begitu juga Ferrari biru yang mengalahkannya tempo hari.

Sakura fokus pada lintasan baru yang sedikit lebih menantang kali ini. Ada beberapa tanjakan karna lintasan kali ini melewati daerah berbukit. Sakura harus menunjukkan trik-trik baru yang ia pelajari pada pesaingnya. Ada beberapa mobil yang tak bisa mengikuti trik Sakura dan malah menabrak pembatas jalan.

Hingga di lintasan menuju garis finish, hanya tersisa beberapa mobil yang bersaing ketat. Tentunya dengan Lexus merah yang selalu memimpin balapan. Ferrari biru itu tampak kewalahan dengan lintasan baru ini tapi dengan cepat ia dapat menyusul lawannya satu persatu.

Dari balik kaca kemudi Sakura terlihat khawatir ketika melihat Ferrari biru itu perlahan tapi pasti terus mengikutinya setelah mengalahkan lawan-lawan lainnya.

Lexus merah Sakura terkejar. Ferrari biru itu lagi-lagi ada di samping kanannya. Sakura yang jengkel setengah mati akhirnya berbuat curang.

Sakura membanting stirnya kekanan, tepat mengenai Ferrari biru itu, menghimpitnya ke sisi kanan lintasan yang berupa dinding semen. Haha... Rasakan itu, tawa Sakura puas. Tak ada aturan khusus di balapan liar ini. Jadi perbuatan Sakura tak bisa di protes lawannya.

Hingga ketika garis finish sudah terlihat, Sakura berhenti menghimpit lawannya, lalu secepat mungkin menuju garis finish. Meninggalkan Ferrari biru itu di belakangnya.

Lexus merah Sakura kembali menjadi juara dan mendapat sambutan antusias para penonton.

.

.

"Hahaha. Kau memberikan pertunjukan yang sangat hebat hari ini." Kiba terlihat sumeringah menyambut Sakura.

"Benarkah ? Tak ku sangka malam ini akan menyenangkan." Sakura merasa rivalnya kali ini begitu menarik.

"Tapi kau keterlaluan, harusnya kau tak boleh jahat dengan orang baru."

"Biar saja, siapa suruh berani menantangku."

"Apa kau tau ? Semenjak kehadiran Ferrari biru itu, penonton yang bertaruh semakin banyak."

"Berarti semakin bagus untuk bisnismu bukan ?"

"Ya.. begitu, tapi pemilik Ferrari biru itu terlihat sama misteriusnya seperti kau. Apa jangan-jangan dia juga seorang perempuan ?"

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar opini Kiba.

Terdengar bunyi decit ban yang berputar arah 180 derajat. Yah, kemampuan yang biasanya di miliki pembalap profesional. Mobil Ferrari itu mendekat kearah Lexus merah lalu memutarinya, seolah memberikan tantangan.

Kaca mobilnya perlahan terbuka, menunjukkan wajah seseorang di balik kemudi.

Ya...Benar, pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi hot topik itu kata mereka. Pemuda yang sepertinya baru pindah ke sekolahnya dua minggu lalu.

Sakura menurunkan kaca mobilnya, menunjukkan wajahnya yang tertutup masker.

Mereka saling tatap. Onyx bertemu emerald.

"KAU ! AKU AKAN MENGALAHKANMU DI PERTANDINGAN SELANJUTNYA !" Pemuda itu tampak emosi. Sangat bertentangan dengan wajahnya yang terlihat dingin.

Sakura tersenyum sinis. Ia menjawab tantangan pemuda itu dengan balik memutari mobil Ferrari itu. Sakura tak mungkin membalas perkataannya, atau rahasianya akan terbongkar. Suara Sakura tak mungkin disamarkan bukan ?.

.

.

Merasa tantangannya di terima pemuda itu memacu Ferrarinya untuk pergi dari arena. Sakura tersenyum menatap kepergian pemuda itu. Sungguh, baru kali ni Sakura benar-benar merasa mendapatkan rival yang sebanding.

Tanpa di sadari, hal yang paling kau sukai membawamu ke sebuah permainan takdir.

.

.

Sakura sudah terbiasa menjadi bahan pembicaraan teman-teman sekelasnya yang bahkan bagi Sakura tak pantas di sebut teman.

Kali ini semakin banyak saja gosip tentang dirinya, padahal yang terjadi hanyalah Sakura yang menatap pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang katanya sangat populer di sekolahnya.

Ayolah..., Sakura bahkan tak tau namanya dan kalian bahkan tak tau siapa dia sebenarnya.

Pernah sih mendengar nama pemuda itu di bicarakan beberapa gadis, tapi Sakura tak begitu mengingatnya. Terdengar seperti. Sasu, Suke, atau uchi-uchi apalah...

Sakura tak begitu tertarik dengan nama itu. Ia hanya tertarik untuk mengalahkannya di balapan.

Sakura berjalan menuju ruang guru untuk mengantarkan buku pelajaran yang telah selesai di pinjam kelasnya. Buku-buku ini harus ia serahkan pada Kakashi, guru yang terbilang tampan dan masih sangat muda.

Kakashi sedang duduk di bangkunya sambil membaca buku ketika Sakura masuk ke ruangannya.

"Ini buku yang selesai di pinjam kelas kami."

Sakura meletakkan buku-buku itu di atas meja dan segera ingin meninggalkan ruangan guru muda itu sebelum Kakashi berkata,"Haruno..., bisa kau serahkan buku ini kepada Uchiha Sasuke, dia murid pindahan di kelas 11 A, kau sudah kenalkan ?"

Sakura menggeleng. Kakashi cukup kaget, karna Sakura tak kenal dengan pemuda yang membuat heboh para siswi di sekolah itu.

"Oh..., benarkah. Kalau begitu kau bisa mencari dia di kekelasnya dan menyerahkan buku ini." Kakashi tersenyum, mengharapkan Sakura mau membantunya.

"Er... Baiklah." Meskipun agak ragu Sakura mau menerima buku itu, buku yang terlihat seperti buku tata tertib siswa.

.

.

Sakura berdiri di depan pintu kelas 11 A yang terbuka lebar. Sakura tak tau yang mana Sasuke Uchiha, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, bukankah hanya ada satu murid pindahan di sekolahnya, itu berarti...

"Hei kau menghalangi pintu." Ucap seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Sakura. Sakura yang kaget langsung membalikkan badan dan tepat di hadapannya berdiri sosok tinggi dengan wajah stoic.

Rivalnya...

"I..ini bu..bu..ku mi..mi..likmu da..da..ri Kakashi sensei." Ucap Sakura gagap sambil menyerahkan buku tata tertib itu.

"Hm..." Pemuda itu tak mengucapkan apa-apa dan langsung masuk ke kelasnya setelah mengambil buku itu dari tangan Sakura.

Astaga Sakura..., itu tadi apa ? Kenapa nyalimu menciut ketika berhadapan dengan pemuda itu di luar lintasan.

Sakura berusaha menepis apa yang baru dirasakannya. Ia ambil langkah seribu dan kembali ke kelasnya.

Sakura tak pernah peduli pada image dirinya. Tapi bicara tergagap di hadapan pemuda tadi rasanya begitu memalukan bagi Sakura, yah... Meskipun pemuda itu tak mungkin mengenalinya sebagai rival di lintasan, tapi tetap saja...

Rasanya, ingin terlihat baik di depan pemuda itu. Bukan..., bukannya Sakura ingin terlihat 'baik' seperti yang biasa dilakukan pengikut-pengikut pemuda itu.

Hanya terlihat baik saja. Yah, terlihat tidak aneh di hadapan pemuda itu mungkin ?

.

.

Lexus merahnya melaju dengan santai di jalanan Konoha. Meskipun tak memiliki SIM Sakura tak pernah takut untuk mengendarai mobilnya. Soal ditilang, jangan tanya. Sudah sangat sering, tapi dengan mudah Sakura bisa terhindar. Apalagi kalau bukan menyuap polisi-polisi itu. Uang taruhan yang Sakura dapatkan setiap minggu itu bukan jumlah yang sedikit. Memenangkan 10 balapan cukup buatnya membeli Lexus baru.

Sakura memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah bengkel paling terkenal di Konoha. Bengkel milik pamannya sendiri. Jiraya.

"Sakura-chan, kau tiba tepat waktu. Spare part yang kau pesan untuk si-merah mu ini sudah tiba."

"Benarkah ? Bisa aku melihatnya ?" Sakura beranjak menuju bagian dalam bengkel yang penuh dengan berbagai macam keperluan mobil.

Ketika Jiraya menunjukkan spare part yang Sakura inginkan, gadis itu terlihat cukup terkesan, dan meminta Jiraya langsung mengganti spare part Lexusnya saat ini.

Sambil menunggu proses penggantian yang dilakukan oleh dua orang anak buah pamannya Sakura memilih berjalan-jalan di bengkel yang berukuran cukup besar dan mewah itu. Hingga matanya tertuju pada sebuah mobil berwarna biru yang tak asing baginya.

Mobil milik rivalnya... Ya... tak salah lagi, Ferrari biru dengan no seri yang telah Sakura hapal.

"Ada apa Sakura ?" Jiraya memperhatikan keponakannya yang tampak diam tiba-tiba.

"Ini..., mobil milik..."

"Oh..., itu. Ferrari milik Sasuke Uchiha, dia menjadi pelanggan di sini sejak seminggu lalu. Kau takkan percaya bagaimana keaadaan mobilnya ketika tiba di sini. Spion kanan patah, dan bagian samping mobilnya rusak parah. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana cara dia mengendarai mobilnya."

Tiba-tiba Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan pamannya itu.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan ? Kenapa kau tertawa ? Aku rasa tak ada yang lucu..."

"Apa paman tau. Dia itu rivalku di balapan, dan kerusakan pada mobilnya itu karena ulahku..."

"Nani?" Jiraya melongo tak percaya.

"Aku berhasil mengalahkannya setelah menyudutkannya saat balapan. Aku tak melihat kalau malam itu kerusakannya begitu parah."

"Hey Sakura-chan. Kau itu perempuan ! Kau juga masih belum memiliki SIM, tapi kau selalu saja ikut balapan liar. Harus berapa kali aku menasihatimu."

"Paman..., apa bedanya memiliki SIM atau belum, aku tetap selalu menang, dan memberikan keuntungan yang banyak untuk paman,"

Jiraya mendengus kesal, keponakannya ini memang berwajah manis, tapi cara bicara dan kelakuannya tak ada manis-manisnya.

"Contohnya ini," Sakura menunjuk Ferrari biru di depannya.

"Aku membuatmu mendapat pelanggan bukan ?"

Sakura menyeringai. Ia tak menyangka dunia begitu sempit, atau kota ini yang benar-benar sempit. Dengan mudah rivalnya masuk ke kandang macan tanpa sadar.

"Paman."

"Hm..., apa ?"

"Bisa paman sabotase mobilnya ?"

.

**TBC**

Bersambung dengan abalnya...

Mohon maaf, dan silahkan injak i-pad, laptop, handphone, atau komputer anda.

Atau injak saya saja#kabur sebelum diinjak reader#


	3. Chapter 3

**Wonderwall**

Naruto©masashi_kishimoto

Rated : T+

Pair : Sasu x Saku

Typo sana-sini. OOC parah.

**Restyochi (Reyo) Present...**

.

.

Jam weker yang Sakura atur pada tengah malam berbunyi untuk membangunkannya. Sakura segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap pergi kebalapan seperti biasanya. Satu malam saja dari 7 hari yang dilewatinya adalah malam yang paling di nantinya. Sakura memang tak memiliki hari-hari menyenangkan seperti remaja gadis normal lainnya. Sekali lagi dirinya tekankan, **kecepatan** adalah hal yang paling ia sukai... Jadi hanya untuk itulah hidupnya ia lalui. Andai Jepang tak mewajibkan untuk sekolah, Sakura rasa dia takkan pernah melewatkan hari-hari membosankannya di sekolah.

Sakura memakai topinya untuk sentuhan terakhir penampilannya, ia menyembunyikan rambut mencoloknya di balik topi hitam itu. Sebenarnya kaca filem mobilnya yang gelap tak mungkin ada seorangpun yang melihat wajahnya, namun Sakura selalu berjaga-jaga. Mempunyai rival-rival yang usianya lebih tua tentu berbahaya jika ia menunjukkan identitas, bisa-bisa mereka melaporkannya ke polisi.

Sakura baru menapaki turun setengah tangga rumahnya ketika seorang wanita yang berdiri di ruang tamu menatapnya. Sakura membalas tatapan wanita itu dengan dingin.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berhenti melakukan ini Sakura ?" Mebuki Haruno. Ibunya.

Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu. Ia berjalan begitu saja menuju pintu yang menghubungkan rumah dengan garasi mobil.

"SAKURA ! DENGARKAN IBU !" Wanita itu berteriak ketika Sakura mengacuhkannya untuk ribuan kalinya.

"JAWAB AKU ! BERHENTILAH MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI !" Wanita itu terlihat hampir meneteskan air mata.

Sakura terus bersikap tak peduli, ia memasuki mobilnya dan mulai menyalakan mesin. Kini ia takkan dapat mendengar apapun yang wanita itu katakan dari dalam mobilnya.

Sakura menutup matanya ketika perlahan emeraldnya terasa memanas. Ia masih tak bisa memaafkan wanita itu apapun yang terjadi. Ia masih tak bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi...

Sakura bersikeras menahan genangan yang mengumpul di sudut matanya. Perlahan ia menginjak gas mobilnya dan meninggalkan wanita yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menangis itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghukumku, Sakura..."

.

.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam ketiga pertemuannya dengan pemuda itu. Malam ini, malam yang Sakura sangat nantikan. Sakura berharap ada kejadian yang lebih menarik selain melihat pemuda itu ia kalahkan.

Sakura tak pernah peduli dengan bagaimana ia meraih kemenangan, baginya cara apapun takkan menjadi masalah.

"Hari ini balapan hanya antara kau dan orang itu." Ucapan Kiba membuat Sakura membayangkan bagaimana menyenangkannya balapan malam ini.

"Tak ku sangka, dua orang bintang balapan ini hanya dua orang bocah yang bahkan belum memiliki SIM," Kiba geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lebih parahnya lagi, salah seorang bintang balapan itu adalah perempuan."

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kiba.

"Terserahlah..., yang penting kalian membuatku menjadi kaya." Kiba berjalan menuju kelompok wanita-wanita cantik yang berdiri di luar lintasan.

Sakura sudah siap pada posisinya, tinggal menunggu rivalnya tiba...

Beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya orang yang dinantikannya tiba. Mobil biru itu melaju kelintasan, dan berhenti tepat di samping mobil merah Sakura.

Kiba langsung mengambil posisi. Ia yakin sepertinya kedua orang itu sudah tak sabar untuk berlomba. Hitung mundur dimulai. Kiba menembakkan pistolnya ke udara.

Saat itu juga kedua mobil langsung melesat.

.

.

Sakura melaju dengan santai, ia tak berniat untuk membalap pemuda di depannya. Hal itu malah membuat pengemudi Ferarri biru di depannya bertanya-tanya.

Bahkan hingga tikungan kedua, Sakura masih setia mengikuti Ferarri biru itu dari belakang.

"Sial. Apa yang ada di pikirannya ?" Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

Tikungan ketigs, Sasuke mulai merasakan ada yang salah. Mobil balapnya seperti kehilangan tenaga. Tapi ia tak menghiraukannya, tetap di pacunya mobil itu seperti biasa, malah tak tanggung-tanggung. Ia menaikkan kecepatannya dengan drastis.

Sakura menyadari apa yang terjadi pada mobil di depannya. Ia tertawa sinis.

.

.

"Sabotase ya ?" Jiraya tampak berpikir sebelum berkata, "Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa ?"

"Uang kemenanganmu untukku."

"Tentu."

"Tapi, apa kau akan bangga jika menang dengan kecurangan seperti itu...?"

"Tak masalah, bagiku cukup asal menyingkirkan orang itu saja. Lagi pula, selama ini aku tak memiliki kebanggaan atas kemenangan. Asalkan melaju dengan cepat, itu cukup bagiku."

"Hei-hei, pemikiran macam apa itu. Menang, tapi kau tidak peduli dengan kemenanganmu. Tapi kenapa kau malah ingin menyingkirkannya jika kau tak ingin menang darinya ?"

"Aku benci, ketika dia melaju mendahuluiku."

"Kalau begitu harusnya kau mengalahkannya secara sportif saja."

Sakura terdiam sesaat ketika mendengar kata-kata pamannya, sebelum menggumamkan sesuatu, "Dia..., mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Jiraya menyadari perubahan wajah keponakannya itu, tapi ia segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Tapi uangmu untukku, ingat !"

.

.

Sasuke tak bisa mengendalikan mobilnya ketika tikungan ke empat. Mobilnya benar-benar kehilangan kendali. Sasuke menekan rem sekuat tenaganya, tapi mobilnya tak berhenti seketika, malah berputar tanpa kendali sebelum menabrak pembatas jalan.

Mobil merah Sakura melewati mobil Ferari biru itu tanpa peduli. Sakura masih memacu Lexusnya dengan santai. Meninggalkan mobil biru tampak mengeluarkan asap dari kapnya.

Lewat kaca kemudi Sakura masih dapat melihat mobil biru itu. Ia berharap pengemudinya segera keluar dari mobil itu, namun ternyata harapannya tak terkabul, bahkan hingga mobil itu hampir hilang dari pandangannya, sang pengemudi tak kunjung keluar.

Entah kenapa, ada rasa khawatir yang mucul di hatinya. Mungkin karena ialah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas sabotase pada mobil biru itu.

Sakura memutar arah kemudi, ia menuju mobil biru itu berada.

Asap masih terus keluar dari kap mobil biru itu. Sakura keluar dari mobilnya, ia berusaha membuka pintu mobil biru di depannya, tapi nampaknya terkunci secara otomatis. Dapat dilihatnya pemuda berambut hitam itu memejamkan mata, pemuda itu bukan tidur pastinya.

Sakura bertambah khawatir ketika ia melihat asap memenuhi bagian dalam mobil. Jika pemuda itu tidak segera sadar pasti ia akan mati menghirup asap beracun dari mobilnya.

Sakura tak dapat berpikir lagi, satu-satunya cara menyelamatkan pemuda itu adalah dengan memecahkan jendela mobilnya, lalu membangunkan pemuda itu.

"Praaang" Sakura berhasil memecahkan jendela mobil itu dengan sikunya. Ia tak peduli meskipun sikunya sakit dan mengeluarkan darah.

"HEI, BANGUNLAH BODOH !" Sakura berteriak tepat di telinga pemuda itu.

Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok bermasker yang ada di depannya, orang itu membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Apa yang-" Sasuke terkejut ketika orang di depannya itu menarik tubuhnya begitu saja keluar dari mobil.

Sasuke terjatuh di jalanan aspal yang menjadi lintasan balapnya tadi. Ia tak mengerti mengapa orang itu menariknya keluar bahkan memecahkan jendela mobilnya, hingga ia mencium aroma karbonmonoksida dari mobilnya. Heh, rivalnya ini menyelamatkannya ternyata.

"Arrigato..." Ucapnya kepada orang itu.

Orang itu tak menghiraukannya bahkan malah berjalan menuju mobil merahnya.

"Hei, kau... Siapa namamu ?" Tanya Sasuke. Orang itu masih tak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan. Hingga akhirnya pemuda Uchiha itu menarik tangan orang itu, meminta orang yang lebih pendek darinya itu berbalik.

"Siapa namamu ?" Ulang Sasuke.

"..." tak ada jawaban. Sasuke memandang emerald di depannya beberapa saat.

Hingga mata Sasuke tanpa sengaja melihat luka dari balik jaket hitam yang sobek di bagian siku orang di depannya, tampaknya siku orang itu terluka ketika memecahkan jendela mobilnya.

"Gomen. Kau terluka karena menyelamatkanku." Ucap pemuda Uchiha itu.

Masihkah kau berkata begitu jika tau siapa orang yang membuatmu menabrak pembatas jalan itu, Uchiha ?

Sakura menepis tangannya dari Sasuke, ia berjalan memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan pemuda itu tanpa sepatah katapun.

Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan rasa penasaran yang amat besar.

Tadi..., aku mendengar suaranya yang membangunkanku. Terdengar, seperti suara seorang perempuan..., tidak mungkin. Sasuke berusaha menepis pikirannya, mana mungkin rivalnya adalah seorang perempuan.

.

.

"Argh.." Sakura bangun dari tidurnya dengan rasa sakit di siku kanannya. Sial.

Harusnya kau tak usah menyelamatkan orang itu Sakura, lagi pula siapa yang menyebabkan pemuda itu menabrak pembatas jalan. Kau Haruno ! Kau yang meminta pamanmu untuk menyabotase mobilnya. Kau hampir membunuhnya. Tapi kemudian kau juga yang menyelamatkannya.

Bodoh !

Sakura masih merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Malam minggu yang cukup buruk. Baru kali ini Sakura merasa menyesal karena perbuatannya. Harusnya ia tak meminta pamannya untuk menyabotase mobil pemuda itu.

Sakura mengingat kembali apa yang menjadi alasannya melakukan itu. Bukan..., dia tak takut kalah. Dia yakin bisa mengalahkan pemuda itu sebenarnya, hanya saja...

Ia benci ketika melihat pemuda itu melintas. Ia seperti melihat seseorang yang tak mungkin pernah kembali. Seseorang dari masa lalunya. Seseorang yang membuatnya mencintai kecepatan.

.

.

Sakura tiba di sekolahnya seperti biasa, setelah memarkirkan Lexus merahnya depan toko kosong ia berjalan menuju sekolahnya yang berjarak tinggal 100 meter lagi. Sakura tak kesulitan untuk mengemudi, namun luka di sikunya terasa sakit ketika ia mencoba mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke berjalan menuju sekolah tidak dengan Ferarri biru yang biasa ia parkirkan di dekat taman, di arah berlawanan dari tempat Sakura memarkirkan mobilnya. Mobil birunya langsung ia derek kebengkel kemarin malam, ia bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang terjadi pada mobilnya.

Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing sekarang. Ada memar dan juga sedikit luka di dahinya yang hanya ia plester seadanya, takkan mengurangi ketampanannya sama sekali.

.

.

"Haruno, kau terlihat sedang tidak sehat ?" Tanya Kakashi ketika melihat Sakura menyeringitkan dahi seperti menahan sakit ketika sedang menulis di papan tulis.

"Iie." Kakashi memperhatikan Sakura dengan seksama.

"Pergilah ke UKS, sikumu terluka." Kakashi sudah melihat luka yang tak ditangani sama sekali di siku Sakura. Bahkan terlihat sisa darah yang mengering di siku Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sensei." Bohongnya.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja. Pergi ke UKS, dan minta Shizune-san mengobati lukamu."

"Tidak per-"

"Jangan membantah Haruno. Pergilah sekarang." Sakura terdiam ketika Kakashi memotong perkataannya, dengan terpaksa gadis itu berjalan keluar kelasnya.

"Cari perhatian..." Bisik seorang gadis yang memperhatikan interaksi Sakura dan Kakashi.

Sakura dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, ia berhenti dan menatap gadis menyebalkan itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Membuat gadis menyebalkan itu bergindik ngeri.

.

.

Shizune mengobati lukanya dengan obat merah lalu menutupnya dengan perban. Luka di siku kanannya sudah terlihat baik sekarang dalam balutan perban.

"Nee.., Selesai. Sebenarnya kenapa kau bisa terluka Haruno-chan?" Tanya Shizune, perawat sekolah yang baik hati.

"Aku... terjatuh dari tangga." Bohongnya agak ragu. Terjatuh yang aneh, mendarat dengan siku lebih dulu, tapi karna tak ada alasan yang lebih bagus Sakura berharap Shizune tak ingin membahasnya. Lagi pula Sakura tak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Mana mungkin ia menjawab, "Aku memecahkan jendela mobil orang dengan sikuku."

"Oh... begitu," Syukurlah perawat ini tak terlalu ingin tau.

"Baiklah, kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu sekarang."

"Arrigato, Shizune-san..."

Sakura menarik pintu UKS bersamaan dengan seseorang yang juga mendorong pintu dari luar untuk masuk. Beberapa saat mata mereka bertemu, Emerald bertemu onyx.

Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura menghentikan kontak mata mereka, dengan refleks ia menutupi sikunya yang berbalut perban. Bodoh.

Gerakan refleksnya malah mengundang perhatian Uchiha itu.

Sial. Dengan terburu-buru Sakura pergi dari tempat itu. Berharap hal yang tadi dilakukannya tak mengundang kecurigaan.

Siapa dia ? Mata itu terlihat tak asing pikir pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu sepeninggalnya Sakura.

.

.

"Boleh aku minta obat sakit kepala ?" Tanya pemuda itu kepada perawat sekolahnya.

"Tentu, Uchiha-kun." Jawab perawat itu ramah.

Sasuke duduk di kursi yang menghadap meja Shizune, matanya melihat obat merah dan perban di atas meja tersebut. Otak di atas rata-ratanya menyadari sesuatu yang baru terjadi tadi, Ia berdecak. Pantas mata itu tak asing. Juga suaranya.

"Siapa nama gadis yang baru keluar dari ruangan ini tadi ?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Shizune agak kaget ketika mendapat pertanyaan itu dari Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa pemuda populer ini sepertinya tertarik dengan seorang gadis tiba-tiba.

"Haruno, Sakura Haruno."Jawab Shizune.

Sasuke segera berajak dari ruangan itu, bahkan sebelum Shizune sempat memberikan obat sakit kepala yang dipintanya.

.

.

Rambut merah jambu. Pantas saja gadis itu memakai topi. Mata emerald itu, mata yang jarang dimiliki orang banyak.

Sasuke berlari di koridor sekolahnya, ia mencari gadis berambut mencolok itu. Pasti gadis itu masih belum jauh pikirnya.

"SAKURA HARUNO !" Teriak pemuda emo itu. Untunglah koridor sekolah sedang sepi.

Sakura berbalik, menatap dingin pemuda itu.

"Kau, yang menyelamatkanku malam itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Bohongnya. Kenapa dia bisa menyadarinya sih...Bathin Sakura khawatir.

"Jangan berbohong. Kau pemilik Lexus merah itukan !"

"Uchiha-san. Apa yang kau katakan ? Lexus merah apa ?" Akting Sakura sungguh meyakinkan.

Sasuke maju mendekati Sakura. Ia memperhatikan luka di siku kanan gadis itu. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, melihat siku yang berbalut perban itu dengan jelas.

"Ini. Ini buktinya." Sasuke menyatakan siku Sakura yang terluka itu sebagai bukti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan," Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bisa siku yang terluka menjadi bukti aku menyelamatkanmu ? Lagi pula aku tak bisa menyetir, bagaimana bisa aku memiliki mobil ?" Sungguh, Sasuke ingin menghadiahi gadis ini piala oscar.

"Kau, sungguh hebat berakting. Bagaimana jika malam minggu depan kita bertemu lagi, aku ingin melihat dirimu yang sesungguhnya di lintasan balap, Sakura-chan." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura.

Sakura gemetar. Ini tantangan untuknya. Sakura masih tak habis pikir, mengapa pemuda itu bisa mengetahuinya jati dirinya semudah ini. Hanya karna luka di sikunya. Intuisi laki-laki, eh ?

.

.

Hari berlalu seperti biasa. Kini dua orang rival itu sudah saling mengetahui jati diri masing-masing, dan hal itu malah membuat Sakura bertambah benci dengan keadaan ini. Meskipun mereka berada pada posisi yang sama, dimana keduanya sama-sama memegang rahasia masing-masing.

Sakura sedang menikmati bentonya di taman belakang sekolahnya. Hawa di tempat ini terasa sejuk dengan rindangnya pepohonan. Juga lebih damai ketimbang tempat lain bagi Sakura, jelas... Tempat ini cukup jarang di kunjungi Siswa-siswi, terkecuali mereka yang ingin pergi ke gudang belakang sekolah.

Di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang Sakura mulai menyantap bentonya. Bento buatannya sendiri... Hei, meskipun memiliki hobi yang tak biasa Sakura tetaplah gadis remaja biasa yang bisa melakukan hal-hal kecil seperti membuat bento.

Terdengar langkah seseorang yang meginjak rerumputan. Sakura menajamkan pendengarannya dan benar, langkah itu terdengar lebih jelas bahkan sepertinya mengendap-ngendap mendekatinya.

Sakura siaga. Ia sudah menyiapkan sumpitnya untuk mencolok mata orang yang sepertinya kini berada di belakangnya sekarang.

"AAAWW." Sasuke berteriak kesakitan karena sumpit Sakura mengenai dahinya.

"Meleset." Ucap Sakura datar.

"Kau ! Ingin mencolok mataku apa ?"

"Hm..." Sakura mengangguk polos.

"Kau bisa membuat seseorang buta karena sumpitmu !"

Sakura tak menanggapi Sasuke, ia kembali menyantap bentonya dalam diam.

"Hei," Sasuke meminta perhatian Sakura. Ia cukup meragukan kenormalan gadis ini, karena gadis ini selalu menatapnya datar. Tak seperti gadis lain yang malah selalu mencari perhatian di depannya.

"Hei, kau tuli ?" Sakura masih saja menikmati bentonya. Gadis itu sedang benar-benar tidak mood untuk bicara. Apalagi bicara dengan rivalnya ini. Sialan... ! Padahal dirinya mati-matian tak ingin bertemu pemuda ini hingga balapan tiba.

"Kau itu, aneh. Dulu seingatku kau gugup ketika bertemu denganku," Sasuke masih ingat ketika Sakura bicara gagap di depan kelasnya waktu itu.

"Kenapa sekarang kau malah terlihat biasa saja. Apa waktu itu kau gugup karna sudah tau aku rivalmu ?"

"Uhuk..." Sakura tersedak.

"Hei, kau kenapa ?" Sasuke terlihat khawatir.

"Dengar ya Uchiha-san..., Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan. Rival ? Rival apa ? Dan kenapa kau bisa berada di sini...?"

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan..., jangan berpura-pura lagi. Untuk apa kau menutupi kenyataan, apa perlu ketika balapan aku membuka maskermu ?"

"Pergilah dari sini Uchiha-san."

"Untuk apa aku pergi. Memang tempat ini milikmu ?,"

ARGH... Kenapa Uchiha ini jadi menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Aku tak melihat ada namamu di sini ?" Sasuke bersikap seolah mencari sesuatu di sekitarnya. Mungkin ia mencari nama Sakura terpampang sebagai tanda kepemilikan tempat itu...

"Terserah." Sakura merapikan kotak bentonya lalu berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Hei, kau mau kemana ?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sial, sial, sial... Sakura tak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke malah bersikap seperti ini padanya. Seolah menjadi rival bukanlah masalah untuknya.

.

.

Hari ini, 3 hari sebelum balapan tiba. Sakura sedang gelisah. Ia tak ingin pemuda itu tau lebih banyak tentangnya. Meskipun Sakura masih meragukan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar yakin bahwa dirinya adalah pemilik Lexus merah itu. Tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke malah membuktikannya dengan membuka maskernya nanti. Tidak, Sakura takkan membiarkan pemuda itu berbuat seenaknya. Sakura takkan membiarkan Sasuke membuka maskernya nanti.

Tapi... Bagaimana jika Sasuke...

"Sakura-chan..." Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kelas Sakura yang terbuka.

Semua mata secara otomatis menoleh ke sumber suara. Kegaduhan mulai terjadi ketika para siswi di kelas Sakura menyadari siapa yang tadi memanggil Sakura dengan akrab.

"Sasuke Uchiha ? Apa yang terjadi. Kenapa dia mengenal Sakura ?

"Mana mungkin, si Sakura yang selalu berdiam diri itu."

Muncul siku-siku di kepala Sakura, apa yang sebenarnya ada di otak Sasuke hingga bersikap sok akrab begitu.

"Sakura-chan..." Ulang Sasuke merasa tak mendapat jawaban.

Sakura tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya. Sampai langit runtuh sekalipun ia takkan memperdulikan Uchiha itu.

"Sakura-chan..." Sasuke berjalan medekati Sakura, memasuki kelas 10-C itu.

Para fans Sasuke mulai ribut. Bahkan ada beberapa yang pingsan.

"Sakura-chan..." Sasuke berdiri di depan meja Sakura. Menatap Sakura penuh 'arti'.

"Apa kau tuli..." bisiknya pelan dan bisa dipastikan hanya Sakura yang mendengarnya.

"Apa maumu Uchiha-san ?" Bisik Sakura tak kalah pelan.

"Ayo, pergi ke kantin denganku. Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Uchiha tampan itu kembali berbisik.

"Jika yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku adalah tentang aku menyelamatkanmu, aku rivalmu, balapan atau sebagainya, aku tidak mau !" Sakura kembali membalas bisikan Sasuke.

Gaya bicara bisik-bisik mereka menimbulkan pertanyaan di kepala semua orang yang saat itu ada di kelas Sakura. Hey, mereka seperti kekasih yang sedang merundingkan sesuatu yang orang lain tidak boleh tau urusan pribadi mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita ke kantin bukan untuk membicarakan itu..." Kali ini Sasuke berbicara dengan normal kemudian menarik tangan Sakura atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Sakura begitu saja keluar dari kelasnya.

Kejadian itu menimbulkan banyak spekulasi di kepala semua orang. Belum lagi kata-kata terakhir Sasuke yang sangat gantung bagi mereka. "Kita ke kantin bukan untuk membicarakan itu."

'itu' apa yang Sasuke maksud ?

.

.

Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga menarik tangannya dari genggaman pemuda yang bahkan baru beberapa hari lalu dikenalnya secara langsung.

"Lepaskan..." Ucap Sakura sepelan mungkin. Ia tak mau semakin menambah perhatian, sedangkan saat ini saja dirinya sudah menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sepanjang koridor.

"Tidak. Sampai kita tiba di kantin."

"Memangnya kau ingin bicara apa ?"

"Bicara apa saja." Jawab Sasuke sepertinya asal-asalan.

"Jangan mengada-ada bodoh ! Aku hanya mau bicara jika itu benar-benar penting ! Jika kau hanya ingin mehabiskan waktu senggangmu, carilah orang lain!" Sungguh, pemuda Uchiha yang tak beralasan ini sudah membuat darah Sakura naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Lalu, jika orang yang aku ingin menghabiskan waktu senggang dengannya itu adalah kau, bagaimana ?"

Sialan.

"UCHIHA BAKA, CARILAH ORANG LAIN !" Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura menarik tangannya dari Sasuke. Berhasil.

Secepat mungkin Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Membuat semua orang semakin bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke malah menyeringai melihat kepergian Sakura. Ia sama sekali tak peduli pada imagenya yang mungkin baru saja turun, karna di katai baka oleh seorang gadis.

.

.

Sakura bersandar di tembok belakang sekolah. Tempat sepi yang jarang didatangi murid lain ini adalah tempat favoritenya. Tempat untuknya menenangkan diri. Tempat pertama yang menjadi tujuan kakinya melangkah, apa lagi setelah kejadian tadi.

Sejujurnya. Hatinya tak berhenti berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika Uchiha itu menarik tangannya tadi. Huft...

Dia membuat Sakura merasa berbeda setiap saat, ketika di lintasan... Sakura tak ingin kalah dari pemuda itu. Tapi sekarang, kenapa sentuhannya saja membuat Sakura merasa aneh seperti ini.

Tidak Sakura... Kau tidak boleh membiarkannya bersikap seenaknya. Kau tak boleh meruntuhkan apa yang kau bangun selama ini. Pemuda itu takkan bisa meruntuhkannya... Kau bukan seorang pengecut yang perlu orang lain dihidupmu. Kau hanya mencintai **kecepatan** Sakura...

"Sakura-chan..." Siapa ? Hanya orang bodoh itu yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

Tapi...

"Sakura-chan..., apa-apaan itu. Panggilan akrab dari Sasuke-kun untukmu ?" Ino dan keroni-keroninya.

Mau apa blonde ini sebenarnya ? Bathin Sakura kesal.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun ?" Tanya Ino penuh selidik. Ia memandang Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga unjung kepala. Seolah menilai Sakura dan membanding-bandingkannya dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan **urusanmu **!" Jawab Sakura lantang.

"Hey, apa kau sadar, kau itu sungguh tak tau diri ! Bagaimana bisa orang pendiam sepertimu bisa tiba-tiba akrab dengan Sasuke-kun." Kini si cepol yang terkenal tomboy tapi nyatanya juga mengidam-idamkan Sasuke ikut bicara.

"Kau itu sungguh tak populer ! Lalu bagaimana bisa orang populer seperti Sasuke-kun mengenalmu." Karin, si kacamata ikut menimpali.

"Sakura-chan...," Ino menirukan gaya Sasuke ketika memanggilnya.

"Apa kau itu sebenarnya berbeda dari penampilan luarmu ? Maksudku..., mungkin kau terlihat alim di sekolah, tapi bagaimana jika di luar ? Kau wanita penggoda, huh ?" Ino menarik kerah sakura. Berusaha memojokkan Sakura ke dinding di belakangnya.

"Jaga mulutmu, Yamanaka-San..." Sakura berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Tapi mana mungkin Sasuke-kun tertarik dengan wanita penggoda ? Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan pada Sas...-"

"PLAK." Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus Ino sebelum gadis blonde itu selesai dengan kata-katanya.

"**kubilang, jaga mulutmu !**" Sakura kini membalik keadaan. Gadis yang terkenal pendiam itu yang malah kini yang mencengkram kerah Ino dengan kuat.

"Hey, kau !" Tenten berusaha melepaskan tangan Sakura dari Ino, tapi dengan mudah Sakura malah mendorong Ino ke arah Tenten dan membuat dua gadis itu terjatuh bersamaan.

"**Dengar ya, aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Sasuke-kun kalian ! Terserah apa yang kalian pikirkan tentangku**," Sakura memandangi Ino, Tenten, dan Karin yang berdiri mematung secara bergantian.  
"**Aku tidak peduli ! Sana, ambil Sasuke-kun kalian sesuka kalian.**" Sakura menendang tembok di belakang Ino dan Tenten sebelum pergi meninggalkan ketiganya yang sedang shock luar biasa, nyali ketiganya benar-benar menciut ketika mendapat tatapan mematikan dan juga makian penuh kemarahan dan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Mereka merasa seperti baru membangunkan beruang yang sedang hibernasi. Ino bahkan mendapatkan cenderamata di pipi kirinya yang masih terasa panas.

"Sakura-chan..." Diam-diam sosok berambut biru dongker yang dibicarakan memperhatikan kejadian itu sejak awal dari atap gedung sekolah.

**TBC**

Kritik dan saran dinantikan.

Maaf jika semakin gaje, abal, dan TYPO.

Maklum, ulangan bahasa Indonesia Reyo pas-pas'an.#buka aib#

Reyo-yang-tidak-unyu.

Review please :D


End file.
